


St. Patrick's day | Ellick oneshot

by Bishopsdream



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Parades, Saint Patrick's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishopsdream/pseuds/Bishopsdream
Summary: Just a short story talking about Nick's past and parades
Relationships: Ellick - Relationship, Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 15





	St. Patrick's day | Ellick oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 17x19

The team returned from the diner, not only wrapping the diamonds theft case,but also the murder case they had in hand.  
Just to realise it was still noon.  
Each one of the team sat in their perspective desks,hoping they won't catch another case,and working on their case reports.  
They finished their reports and started chatting,after a while Gibbs let them go early,McGee was already gone when Ellie looked at her watch  
"Hey nick,maybe we can still make it to the parade if you want " she said  
"I'm not going to the parade! I don't celebrate St. Patrick's" he said  
"C'mon,don't let me go alone "she said,giving him her best puppy eyes,and it worked  
"Okay,I'll come, only this time" he said,huffing,Ellie smiled proudly then they grabbed their bags and went off to the parade  
_______________  
They went to parade,they watched the Marching bands,various other performances,and then when it was over they decided to go to a bar and have some drinks.  
They sat by the bar and ordered some drinks and then they started talking  
"Nick,why don't you like parades? "  
"I actually used to like them" he said,with a small sad smile  
"What changed then?"  
Nick paused a little  
"My dad abandoning us"  
Since nick met Max and told him about his father he felt like he needed to talk about it with someone he could trust,and he couldn't think of anyone else but Ellie.  
At the same time Ellie was a little surprised,but she also thought that it explained alot of nick's tough exterior  
"I'm so sorry do you want to talk about it?"she said  
"There's not much to talk about,we woke up one day and he was gone,no note, nothing,and he never came back "  
Ellie stayed silent,she didn't want to interrupt him  
"He used to take me and my sister to parades,we would spend the whole day and have fun,but since he left I didn't go to any parades" he stopped to take a breath,  
"Sometimes I think that a part of me is like him,that I'll never be a good father "  
"I didn't know your father but I can tell that you're nothing like him,and one day you will make a great dad" she said,looking at him and placing her hand on his arm  
He looked at her for a moment,then he smiled and thanked her.  
Then Ellie started telling him about her memories with parades and some of her childhood memories,which lightened up their mood and they kept laughing about it.  
After some time they decided to go home,and since Ellie's metabolism was high that she could never get drunk,she decided to drive nick to his apartment, despite him saying that he didn't drink that much and that he can go home by himself.  
They arrived at Nick's apartment,and before he got out of the car he turned to her and said " thank you for tonight ,Ellie,I had alot of fun " he said with a grateful smile  
"You're welcome,nick "she said,smiling at him.  
He smiled back at her and got out of the car,heading to his apartment with Ellie watching him admiringly until he was out of her sight,wondering what else has he been keeping for himself and not telling anyone.


End file.
